zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trunked in the Bottom
The Loungers go into Trunk Bottom and have a little party of celebrating Sonny's first anniversary on Oceonous. But the anniversary gets awry when Sonny and ZongueBob are trapped inside the Oxydome's slowly-flooding water control system by the Villain Legion with a mysterious new member and have only a few moments left to hang out and share secrets before the other heroes comically bust them out, as Sonny and ZongueBob end up doing something interesting. Scenes 'Sonny and ZongueBob's Final Act' Water Control Room *Sonny: (As the two finished their last memory with each other and the water was up to their heads)...... Well... Guess this was a good time. *ZongueBob: Yeah, to be honest, even with these moments together, I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. *Sonny: Hard to believe how far we've come since we first met the Lodgers. We're married, we're fighting baddies, we share great non-villain moments, and here we are in a flooding water control room that'll only give me a short time to find a way out. *ZongueBob:.... Well it's not all bad. We have each other to do it. You're the greatest girl I could ever hope for. *Sonny:...... Thanks, Zongue. (The two accidentally touched bodies and blushed hardly)...... *ZongueBob:...... You're taking this pretty well. No doubt thanks to me. *Sonny: (Giggles) Well you're the best one to spend time with.... I think...... I think it's time I- (The two were finally submerged as bubbles escaped her mouth).... *ZongueBob:...... You have something to tell me, Sonny? *Sonny:...... Mmm-hmm. (She slowly starts to remove her clothes) *ZongueBob:...... Uh, Sonny, what're you doooooooooo... (She changed into her swimsuit)... (Shivers)... Okay, what is this you're doing? I think I missed a step. Are we getting out or what? *Sonny: (Muffles teasingly as she did something obscene off-screen) *ZongueBob: WHAAAAOOO, UHHHH... Okay, uh, I, uh, don't know where this is coming from, but... Clearly I can tell there's a lot of repressed stuff you've been- *Pop* OH MY NEPITON, HOT!!!... Are you sure this is necessary? *Sonny: (She muffle-giggled off-screen as her swimsuit drifted towards him)... *ZongueBob: Is this a tease? This is a tease, isn't it? I don't think I was prepared for thi- *Sonny: (Gurgling, off-screen) JUST COME OVER HERE!!! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR A LONG TIME!! *ZongueBob:... You're serious? (She brushed him with her tail as he slowly fell for her) *Sonny: (Off-camera and gurgling) We both had to do this sooner or later, Zongue. I have been wanting this as much as you. Come on. No one's looking. *ZongueBob:...... *(Squidward): Did we really have to see this part? *(Jokey): No, and thank Gods. Besides, we weren't exactly in that kinda joy ourselves trying to get them out while dealing with the flood and the Villain Legion. (Later...) *Sonny: (The two came out of the water in a blissful daze)...... I... I can't explain what just happened. *ZongueBob: That... That was quite enjoyable. *Sonny: Yeah!... But, let's keep what happens next a surprise. *ZongueBob: What? *Sonny: (Whispers in his earhole)... *ZongueBob: Wait, THAT was sex?...... Damn. I guess that means... *Jokey: Guys! You're okay! *Atrick:... Why do you guys look like you had the best and worse day of your lives? *Sonny: Well, because we did. A married couple stuck in a flooded room trying to escape? Couldn't be better. *Bongki: You had sex, didn't you? *Sau: I suppose so. Increased heart rate, twitching bodies, dehydration, heavy breathing, and not just for air, by the way, the erection on ZongueBob, and the clear fertilization within Sonny...... You definitely did. *Juck: Well blow me like a prostitute, you two're gonna be parents! Congrats! *Sonny: (Sighs) So much for keeping it a surprise. *Scoro: Sonny, we can barely keep surprises. But we're happy for you. Right now, though, I need to remind you that the place is being flooded by those villains and we need to stop them. *Sonny: Sure thing! Just... Just get us some freshwater. We're parched! 'Murdock Takes Over The Villain Legion' Villain Legion Castle *Crobra: OKAY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!? CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! WE HAD THEM IN OUR GRASP, AND YOU BOTCH IT UP LIKE A BUNCH OF RETARDS?! *Creature 1: Well you didn't exactly make it easy! *Crobra: DON'T PIN THIS ON ME!!! I EXPECT COMPETENCE OUT OF MY VILLAIN LEGION, AND SO DO THE DARK RADICALS!!! NOT ONCE DURING OUR ENTIRE FIGHT AGAINST THE LOUNGERS DID YOU LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES!!! I THOUGHT FOR ONCE I COULD TRUST YOU, BUT ALL YOU DO IS MAKE THE VILLAIN LEGION LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE JOKE!!!! UNTIL YOU LEARN TO USE YOUR BRAINS, I AM PLACING SERIOUS AND CRUEL PUNISHMENTS ON ANY RETARDS WHO DON'T WISE UP!!! STARTING WITH THE ONE WHO BLEW IT ALL!! (He uses his medallion to torture the incompetent individual gruesomely as everyone looked in horror as he was lobotomized)... Whoever screws up is getting worse if THAT didn't get to your thick skulls! That should give you enough time to THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!! (Everyone looked horrified at him) *Murdock: Or maybe they should take that time to think about what YOU'VE done. *Crobra: EXACT- Wait, what? *Murdock: Everyone, ask yourselves this: What kind of leader throws you into deadly waters, makes you do all the work, threatens you mercilessly every passing moment, treats his forces like disposables, and shows you no appreciation for your sacrifices, all just because you were a quote-on-quote 'idiot', 'retard', or 'liability' that the Villain Legion was better off without? What kind of leader is too cruel and too sacrificial in his methods of punishing those that anger him or he just doesn't like? And what kind of leader comes off as too vindictive by killing and resurrecting his own forces on purpose just to teach them a lesson? *Crobra:... You do realize we're all villains, right?! This isn't exactly a charity force? WE'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE NICE GUYS!! *Murdock: True, but there's rules that have to be followed. And that includes loyalty. And there's no loyalty if you're not being very courteous or fair to your own forces, even for villain standards. Even the most merciless must have just as much loyalty to his forces as they do. It's clear that you treat them as recyclable slaves, and if they make even the tiniest mistake, you give them a long whipping and/or quick death, and therefore jeopardize their loyalty. Your forces deserve better. *Crobra: OH, LIKE YOU WOULD BE AN IMPROVEMENT FROM ME, YOU QPINQUIN IMITATION!! HECK, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOUR JUST SAYING THAT AS A MEANS TO HAVE A FREE SHOT AT POWER!! *Murdock: Really? Then let's put it to your forces. (To them) Who's the better leader? Crobra... Or me? *Crobra:...... I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS ABOUT YOU!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE VILLAIN LEGION!!!! *Murdock: Anyone concur with your abuser? (They disagree) I treat you better than him. If you ever make a mistake, no matter how costly, I only let you off temporarily for another. I made this mistake long ago, and paid the same price. I won't let it happen to you either. Why should you continue to take orders from someone who is intolerant to a simple mortal error? Why should you believe what he says anymore? *Crobra: MURDOCK, THAT IS ENOUGH!!!! I HAVEN'T EXACTLY HEARD YOU BEING ANY NICER TO THEM EARLIER BEFORE!! IF ANYTHING, YOUR JUST A BUG VERSION OF ME!! *Murdock: Maybe you were too busy to notice. *Crobra: IRRELEVANT!! *Murdock: I respectfully disagree. *Crobra: EVERYONE, HE'S USING YOU!!!! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!!! *Malefion: (Everyone looked at each other)... Why not? *Crobra: WHY NOT?! YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO ASK THAT?! THINK ABOUT IT!!!! HE COMES BY AS THE LITERAL FIRST CANDIDATE WHEN A JOB TO DEAL WITH THE ASTRAL PRINCESS AND THE ASTRAL BLADE COMES ALONG, AND SUDDENLY HE CALLS FOR A CHANGE IN OFFICE AND GOT YOU ALL RILED UP ABOUT MY TREATMENT TOWARDS YOU PEOPLE, FORGETTING THAT VILLAINS AREN'T EXACTLY KNOWN TO BE HARMONIOUS?! HEROES WANT US LOCKED UP OR GONE FOREVER FOR A REASON!! HE'S CLEARLY UP TO SOMETHING!!!! *Spectage: And how do we know you're not trying to convince us to go back to being abused and killed over and over? They never learned from such punishments before, what makes you think they'll learn by getting worse in your discipline? *Crobra: YOU PEOPLE NEVER COMPLAINED ABOUT MY METHODS UNTIL MURDOCK SHOWED UP!! *Familiar: Did you really expect them to let you know about it afraid that you'd be violently angry? Rumors have indeed spread around that you haven't been a very easy leader to deal with. Anything they do wrong could result in your wrath. *Crokton: I can see why Tex was insistent with his regulations regarding loyalty. Who wants to follow someone who is uncourteous? Everyone clearly had a hard time back there. And what were YOU doing? (Karrer showed a holographic screen of him being too rough on them while Murdock was being courteous for them) *Murdock: I rest, my case. *Crobra:... ARE, ARE WE EVEN HAVING THIS DISCUSSION?! WHY WAS I OMMITTED OF THIS?! WHY IS THIS SUCH A BIG DEAL NOW?! YOU HAVE MAGIC, YOU IDIOTS!!!! *Murdock: Good idea. Let's use magic to show the other moments besides the last mission, shall we? (He gets out the Crystal Ball and shows that Crobra has put up with constant incompetence comically and shows all the times he sacrificed and abused his forces)... Seems that you've done this 1,231,856 times, even behind others' backs. They never said anything because you're their scary boss. *Crobra: ARE WE ALL SERIOUSLY FORGETTING THAT VILLAINS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE CRUEL AND ABUSIVE HERE?! EVIL IS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE NICE, YOU INGRATES?! *Murdock: Be that as it may, Tex's regulations exist for a reason. Villains still must keep the respect of each other in order to stay alive. Loyalty is the most important factor of a villain's forces, and the way your forces are set up is undeserving of your loyalty. Soul slaves killed and resurrected painfully for even a drop of a hat. *Crobra: SILENCE!! *Murdock: These actions are nothing more than a seed that will cause them to not only attempt to quit, but turn to the hero's side. Whether they lose their souls or not, they would not care. Negligence and lack of courtesy is one of the worst costly things a villain can do and it has caused the downfall of many villains in the Villains Act. Like I said, I made the same mistake, and I will never do so again. Villains like that should carry themselves with honor and compromise for their forces and themselves, yet I have seen none from you. *Crobra: I SAID SILENCE!! *Spectage: No, he is correct. This is not what the Villains Act stands for. Good villains do what they must to stay strong and that's what they did. You have displayed none. *Crobra: ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELVES?! DON'T YOU ALL REALIZE THAT MURDOCK'S TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUR LACK OF MORALE FOR HIS BENEFIT?! *Murdock: To be fair, have I ever lied since I joined you when it was necessary? *Crobra:... No. *Spectage: Then why should we believe you? Even the Villain League refuses extremism like this. *Crobra: BECAUSE- *Spevtage: SILENCE!! WE'VE HEARD ENOUGH!! *Crobra: YOU HAVEN'T HEARD S***!!!! EVERYONE, I HELPED BRING THE VILLAIN LEGION TO SUCCESS!!! I GAVE YOU ALL GREAT PURPOSE!!!!!! AND YOU'RE DEGRADING THIS BECAUSE ALL I ASK IN RETURN WAS A LITTLE PERFECTION AND COMPETENCE?! I HAVE BEEN AROUND YOU PEOPLE LONGER THAN BEFORE ANYONE EVEN REALIZED MURDOCK EXISTED!! ARE YOU BRAINLESS DROPPED RETARDS REALLY GOING TO LISTEN TO HIM?!?...... (He was kicked out of the castle) WAAAAAAAA- POOMPH!!! (He got his head out of the ground) NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! THIS IS MY HOME!!! THOSE ARE MY FORCES!!!! *Murdock: Not anymore. *Crobra: EVERYONE, PLEASE DON'T- (The door was shut on him).......... (Screams in aggrovation)....... (Brings up a communicator and uses it). Hello, Nuke? It's Crobra. The Villains of the Legion have revolted against me in favor of someone who was suppose to help us deal with the Astral Princess!! THEY'VE GONE ROGUE?! *(Nuke): "ROGUE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" *Crobra: "I didn't! Murdock took advantaged of their own morale after another failure and took over!" *(Nuke): "And was it also because of your treatment?" *Crobra: "OH COME ON NOW?! ET TU?! WE'RE VILLAINS, AREN'T WE?!" *(Nuke): "I know, I know, just thought I have a full understanding. But I have fairly warned you that extremism has been outdated-" *Crobra: BECAUSE OF TEX, I KNOW, BUT, MURDOCK CLEARLY USED THAT AGAINST US!! We have to do something. *(Nuke): I can't promise any guarantees. The Villains Act renounced extremism for a very good reason. Villains have fallen because of ignoring the Tex regulations. But if you're sure Murdock seems to be a detriment, then very well. We will cut the Legion's funding and denounce their potaintional new VA status! But in return, I want you to try and counter-usurp the basturd and do what you can to keep the Legion from ending up becoming another failed experiment like the Villain Reserves. Otherwise, I can't promise the Dark Radicals would still do business with the Legion even AFTER your usurper problems are dealt with! The Legion may have a bad reputation by then!" *Crobra: "Understood, Nuke. And I apologiesed for this embarrisment." *(Nuke): "Well, if you hadn't started to worry about the Astral Princess and not expect the Heroes being as oppertunistic as we are and are not in a serious rush to actselly disban you guys, ya probulity wouldn't've ended up putting the fools on the path of that happening anyway because of the heroes being made angry by the Legion doing too much evil to bare!" *Crobra: "... (Sighs while face palming) NOW you tell me! You mean to imply that we should've left the Astral Princess thing alone?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS SHE IS?!" *(Nuke): "Yes. Astral Princesses are basicly like our universes' answer to Uniters, however, of which are likely bound to the same sorts of rules that basicly prevent any feared villain genoside, like they would only be a threat to us, if you give them REASON to, and I think by having this Murdock guy around, your pretty much risking the Legion's stability anyway cause of would-be fears, cause you keep harrassing the heroes about this Astral Princess. It's one thing to make a comtemporary solution to keep the Astral Princess from instintly defeating you in a current plan, it's ANOTHER, to aggrovate the heroes constintly over it! (Crobra realised this) I mean, basicly, you pretty much imitated UIS on how they over-reacted to Gazelle's potaintional to be a use to the USRA races." *Crobra: "BUT THEY DIDN'T SUFFER A USURPER PROBLEM?!" *(Nuke): "Yet." *Crobra: "This is serious, sir!" *(Nuke): "I know, I know! Just do what you can, and the Dark Rads will handle the burocacy. Nuke, out!" (The Inermission ended). *Crobra: "..... (Quietly and darkly) Get ready to regret for ever messing with the Crobra, bug!" 'Mind Warper Comes to his Senses.' Dark Rad base. *Mind Warper stood before a penace trial before the other Dark Rads...... *Mind Warper: "(Sighs regretably)..... In light of, recent events of the Villain Legion being yarged out by someone I recimended to Spectage, and that how the wreckless female has mindlessly supported it like an idiot, I, I realised..... I allow the childish fear of an adversary that I now realise is only like the Uniter and is only a leashed animal that only attacks when provoked. I didn't meant for this to happen. It's just.... I was trumatised by what occured to Mogma that, I allowed that fear to rule me, and it made me encourage Spectage to embrace a Yarge-Out waiting to happen. Now, the Legion is tainted by unregulated evil, thanks to my paranoida." *Nuke: "Sooooo..... What do you say?" *Mind Warper: "(Sighs, metathoricly swallowing his pride)..... I'm...... I'm sorry. I'm very super-omega sorry with Bazaberries on top." *Nuke: "Gooooood jooooob! Now was that so hard?" *Mind Warper: "It's difficult enough Spectage has tainted the Legion to VA Assendson, do you have to be a condesending prick about it and rub it in?" *Rude: "Okay okay, I think you suffered enough." *Mind Warper: "But, I do want to offer how I can redeem myself by offering a stragity for Crobra to correct this usurp and to doom Murdock to the fate typical of unregulated evils. We used the provoke nature of the Astral Princess to punish Murdock for good." *Nuke: "Eh, eh, NOW he's getting it." *Mind Warper: "Then afterwords, we'll try to stay as clear of the Astral Princess and focus only on the Loungers. No more destroying the Princess AND ESPEICALLY not the blade. Disabling her doing a plan is still required though, but otherwise, we're not messing with her from here on out." Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 4 Episodes